Marvelous Marvin/Transcript
At Home theme song of the show plays episode begins with a view to Farah with the text ”Marvelous Marvin” Syafi: Marvelous Marvin. scene cuts to Farah being sad Farah: I’m kinda bored already. I wanna go somewhere. Syafi: Why? Farah: I can’t stay in my house anymore. Syafi: Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. Farah: Really? Syafi: Sure. Hakim: Hey guys. Can we go back to sports day? Syafi: Yeah, later. I will get Marvin right? Hakim: Yeah, why not. Marvin egg hatches and loves Marvin Hafiza: Hi, Marvin! How are you? Marvin: Fine, no worries. Hafiza: So good to me. Marvin: Thanks. I always say, ”Nice is nice”. Syafi: And i always say, “Dont leave on my soccer ball”. So be that way. Marvin: Laughs ''So can we go sports fun day? '''Hafiza': Yeah. Can Marvin come? Syafi: Sure. Marvin: Good one! Laughs Stadium friends are in stadium for soccer game while the crowd cheering; Attention with Farah from througth the microphone Farah: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the starting lineup for the Soccer Lights. Standing 2'4, the wonder from down under, Arsyad Faiz! the soccer ball Farah: At small forward, standing a scintillating 3'2, the skateboard of the city, Hakim Najib! crowd cheers Hakim: He dances in the soccer Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, baby what you do i’m good! Farah: Uh..... At power forward, we‘re gonna go in the the high squad is Surif Syafi! crowd cheers Syafi: Thank you so much! Farah: You’re acting quite weird. Now the show is starting the next soccer is Aaron John! Aaron: Thank you for the next day! Farah: The soccer of the game for the Soccer Lights is Hadi Hasman! cheering Farah: The next champions league was on is Safiuddin Shamsul Bahri! cheers Safiuddin: Thank you! Hadi: Ready? All: Yes! Farah: On your marks, get set, go!! blows her whistle boys plays the soccer game Frogs cheer for Hakim The Frogs: Go Hakim! Go Hakim! Go, Hakim! Go, go! boy kicks the ball to net Hakim: Goal! others became frustrated All: Really? Hakim: I did it! All: Foul! Hakim: Why? Farah: You cheated! You didn’t kick the ball! Complicated Trail Farah: I can’t believe it! Hakim: Is it because I cheated? Farah: Yes you did! Cheerleading Practice is seen cheering Haziqah: The sports are taking care and make it to play with them again this sports fun day soccerball were so cool the presidents and the game. Go, Syafi! Haziqah: Do you know about it? Syafi: Nur Haziqah Ilhan Johan, you will be fine. Going for Play Farah: Go play for a day are you ready. blows her whistle boys plays soccer ball again Hakim: I got it, i got it, i got it! What the?!- The ball hits Hakim is dead, he didn’t catch Imanina: Oh no, Hakim! crowd gasps Imanina: Hakim! is dead; He rises up Imanina: Are you okay? Hakim: Yeah. I’m okay. Imanina: You can play now. Hakim: Sure. Champion Starting Again brothers starts again to play kicks the ball Safiuddin: YES! Hafiza: Go, Safiuddin go! plays around Hakim; While kicking the ball at the net, Hakim throws the ball and hits to Safiuddin’s gums while bleeding and Hakim kicks the ball Safiuddin: I got it i got it i got it i- What the?!- Ow! Hakim: I WIN! Whoo!!! Safiuddin: My gums! Alyssa: Oh my god. Safiuddin, what happened to your gums? Safiuddin: They’re bleeding. Alyssa: I’m sorry what i’m trying to do. Safiuddin: ''Crying ''I just don’t want to play. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts